


First heat

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Insults, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Alex's decision to copy Steeljaw's form came with advantages, along with one huge consequence. Something Thunderhoof will see first hand.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Steeljaw/Thunderhoof (Transformers), Thunderhoof (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	First heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @demitherobosexual at tumblr, with Alex being their original character. Hope you like it!

Have you ever made a decision that SEEMED like a good idea at the time, but in the long run, turned out to be an awful idea? Alex certainly understood that feeling, given the way his frame flared in heat. Primus, this was what, the tenth time? Hard to tell, given the rather large puddle on the bed beneath him. He just recalled his latest interaction with the autobots, and it became apparent that his recent decision to scan a member of the pack, was an awful one. Ever since he gained his new abilities, he fought better, moved faster, and in a way, it was an improvement. But as his recent interaction with the autobots flashed across his mind, there was one huge hindrance. His body gave and gave, but demanded a tribute.  
A swear escaped his lips as his hand moved faster, as did the images in his head. Bumblebee had such a nice, firm back. Grimlock had a dumb, cute face, with big, strong arms. And that Sideswipe. Sleek, limber, and a smart little mouth. Alex shoved his face into his pillow as his body tensed yet again, and he added more fluids to the berth. His body went limp by exhaustion. He was sticky, hot, and very, very tired of all of this nonsense. At least his body finally seemed satisfied, if only temporarily. He had no idea how doomed he truly was, dozing off in mere seconds.  
\---------------  
He awoke what felt like only minutes later, the fire inside him roaring as strongly as it had at the very start.

"Dammit."

He slowly sat up, trying to have ANY thought besides touching himself. Maybe he could take a shower, at least make himself clean in the exchange. He growled as he dug his claws into his clothes, previously left scattered across the floor. He pulled up his pants, put on his hoodie (which was a struggle, given his new claws. He regretted scanning Steeljaw of all mechs, but he could've done worse, like Clampdown), and went out the front door, barely able to focus enough to properly lock the place up. The night was dark, cool. It felt good against his sweaty skin, and it was enough to cool his frame. He looked around, thought about walking into town, maybe grabbing a bite to eat, something hot and filling, maybe give his body something else to focus on. However, the thought of going out into public with people, only riled up his form. Others warm, soft, skin in his berth. 

"Maybe...not."

Thank the primes he had enough sense to NOT go in that direction. Who knows who'd he not only end up hurting, but how desperate he'd get for something so simple as a release. Where else to go? He can't go back in his house, less he be stuck with the stench of his own arousal. There WAS a lake close by. A place to be alone, and the notion of cold water sounded like heaven. Anything to lower his ever rising temperature. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and fiddled with his key ring as the sidewalk beneath his feet turned into grass, then to pebbles and dirt. The stillness of the lake ahead of him made the water look almost like glass. He fiddled with his hoodie, trying to let out heat, and slowly made his way towards the water. He stood there, up to his ankles, watching as his form disrupted the lake, causing ripples. He sighed, hands on his hips. Be was about to go for a full plunge, when he suddenly went still.

"Who's here?"

This was more or less whispered for himself, in the surprise of not being alone. He whipped his form around, trying to spot where the sound was coming from. As silently as he could, Alex moved towards the sound, and had to clamp a hand over his mouth. Thunderhoof. See, Alex was neither autobot or decepticon, making BOTH sides enemies. While the autobots were more on the friendly side, Alex always felt more keen on the decepticons. Particularly the decepticon he was currently staring at. Thunderhoof, aka, mafia moose man. Thunderhoof was leaned up against two large trees, with the lower half of his body submerged in water. His hips were pushed up, and his hand was pumping his spike. Alex had seen his own junk of course, but the gerth he was currently gawking at was pure Cybertronian. Suffice to say, it fascinated Alex, and not just for a difference in biology. Thick, blue, with red bio lights that beckoned him like a moth to a flame.

"So...fraggin' sick of dis."

Thunderhoof snarled at his hand pumped himself further, causing another wave of fluids to coat his hand, and fall into the water. That overload seemed to sate him, at least for now. His helm fell back hard, trees barely surviving the blow. His other hand caused more commotion by slamming itself into the dirt, fists balled up and treating the ground as if it owed him money. 

"Fraggin...this is such bogus."

Thunderhoof shook some dirt off from his fist, before dunking it in water, splashing it over his face. The sizzle was so audible, it was like bacon in a frying pan. Funny enough, Thunderhoof WAS hungry. Alex of course, didn't register the obvious, so when he tried to move away from this situation (not that he really wanted to, a part of him genuinely wanted to watch more, but the rational part of his mind recalled that as attractive Thunderhoof was, he was just as dangerous, and as he saw, just as angry), he winced as his step caused a branch to snap. Thunderhoof immediately stood up, face contorted into a growl as he looked around. Primus sake, he couldn't find any solitude on this cesspool of a planet. He couldn't see just who was there, but Thunderhoof knew he could trust his own audials.

"Ayoo! Whoever youse is, quit the hidin', imma get to stompin' this ENTIRE damn forest!"

Alex contemplated just bolting, but he wouldn't want attention to be drawn to them. The less people around the better, and not just as a safety measure against the hoofed figure. He truly wasn't sure how his body would handle being amongst a crowd. Alex sighed, and pushed past the bushes, making sure his movements were careful, less he spook the other. Thunderhoof put his hands on his hips, and snorted.

"Aye, I remember you. Little halfling. Why ya pokin' around here?"

Alex's gaze wandered, and Thunderhoof snapped his servos, demanding his focus.

"Aye, optics up here."

Thunderhoof COULD shut himself up, but he was too pissed, too angry, and too goddamn riled up in the frame, to bother to shut his panel and be uncomfortable, purely for the sake of decency. Besides, it was a little runt of a hybrid, what danger was there?  
Alex's optics looked up at his face, ignoring the elephant in the room (and pretending it wasn't just a robo dick in a lake, as that was a much weirder analogy), and just recalling the question being asked.

"I...couldn't sleep. Felt too restless back at home, figured I'd take a dip. You, antlers?"

Thunderhoof scoffed, scratching at his neck. He was too fidgety, and he needed to do SOMETHING with his hands (that did NOT include jacking off).

"Damn heat's been keeping me up. Needed a spot to lower my body temp, this was the closest source of water. Least, a place that wouldn't attract too much attention. Last thing I need is to be vulnerable around a buncha auto bums."

Though he had to admit, the thought of getting his mitts on that slutty little Sideswipe made his spike twitch. Leaning down towards the smaller mech, Thunderhoof decided not to comment on the others optics trailing downstairs. Thunderhoof couldn't blame him after all, moose or not, he had the parts of a stallion.

"Now that we're both caught up, how's about ya agitate the gravel, and I won't beat the slag outta-"

He halted as he flicked the others forehead, brow suddenly furrowed.

"Ayoo,, hold on a minute...you half breeds always this warm?"

He planted his palm firmly against his forehead, and both fought off the want to shudder. His forehead was hot, and Thunderhoof's hand was hotter. Huge, hot, firm hand that pressed against him. Thunderhoof's brows creased, as if something was amiss, before his head tossed back in laughter.

"Ya gotta be slaggin' me! You're in heat too! HA! Figures, ya got all the bum bits of being a Cybertronian! Ain't that a bite?!"

Alex scowled at him, gaining enough courage to lean up and jab his finger into the others chest. Thunderhoof clearly found it amusing, given his grin.

"Okay, one, quit the smug look. Two, can you at least EXPLAIN what a 'heat' or whatever, even IS?"

Thunderhoof lightly shook his helm, before gesturing down to his still erect spike.

"It's the time of the year where THIS gets a head of it's own. Get it? Hea-"

"Yes we're very proud of you, continue."

No decepticon was immune to a good pun.

"Aight, aight. Seriously though, being in 'heat' is essentially where we gotta frag, or our bodies get super uncomfortable. Rising temperature, body pains, losin' ya slag at every little thing. Old programming that demands we reproduce. By ya own hand, can last from a week, to even a month. With a partner, good one anyway, a few days."

"So...Cybertronian's have like, a yearly fuck hormone?"

"Bingo. Even the autobitches. Only difference is that those guys have 'heat suppressors', so they don't go through the slag we do. Apparently being a decepticon doesn't come with benefits, including medical care."

"If it's that much of an issue, why don't you just have the pack take care of you?"

That seemed to get under his paint, given how hard he stomped onto the water below, not caring about the wet recoil.

"Lettin' those CHUMPS touch me?! The day I let that happen is the day I give up being the head honcho back on Cybertron! When you're gettin' fragged in heat, EVERYONE wants a piece of ya! Smell drives 'em wild! The idea of Clampdown getting his grubby claws on me is just-"

He gave a violent shudder. Alex was wondering what the smell was. The entire time, Thunderhoof smelled rather nice, but assumed that was just Alex being the thirsty guy he was. If he had to put it into words, it was like walking into a bakery, while they were experimenting with chili peppers. Hot, aromatic, tantalizing, and oh so addictive. What he'd give to just dive into him, and take a sniff. Thunderhoof shook his helm again, violently.

"Nah. Not happen', not with crab cakes back there. Ya get a group started, they don't stop. Sure, Steeljaw is a looker and all, but trust me, I've dealt with this before. Believe it or not, I used to forgo heat suppressants JUST to get railed by a select few of my goons. Mmm...those were good times."

Thunderhoof's mind seemed to wander at the memory, one hand softly stroking on his antler, optics averted to the side.

"Yeah...sometimes I'd pick a few pretty boys off the street JUST for my heat. Pick the slender, limber lookin' things for delicate work. Files, coffee, appointments. Make 'em dress all pretty just so I could get excited. Then heat came around...primus they'd just let themselves be bent over and fragged. They took it, and they took it good."

Thunderhoof wrapped his other hand around his spike, slowly starting to run it up and down his twitching length. His next wave was on its way, and Alex swore Thunderhoof was practically bleeding the ever potent smell.

"And some of the big mechs...they'd go on hits with me. Watching 'em go ape at those fraggers who deserved it...primus that got engine roarin'. Boys would be battered and bloodied, and I wanted them then and there. By the time I got to my heat, they were wild, practically pullin' my plates clean off. They grabbed me, pounded me, bit me up like I was the target. The amount of times they held me down and forced a spike in me. Good times."

Thunderhoof just noticed Alex again it seemed, as his optics locked back onto his. The red light shone through the darkness of the night, unrelenting in their intensity.

"Speakin' of times, think it's time ya hightail it outta here. I ain't gonna be much of a threat to ya little weirdo of a species, just gonna hang out here till it passes."

"You're gonna stay here...for a week. Jerking it. In this lake, right behind all these houses, mine included?"

"Well I ain't sticking with the pack, and as much as I love fucking the police, I ain't risking letting them find me JUST so I can bust a lugnut. So not happenin', much as I'd LOVE something to unload in. So, beat it, and imma do the same."

There seemed to be some moment of pause, Alex just staring up at him, and Thunderhoof returning the favor. There wasn't a reason for this, no reason for Thunderhoof to stand there and stroke himself during a staredown with some runt, but yet, here he was. He was waiting for some attack (he WISHED the punk would try it. The thought of beating someone down to the ground only got him more excited), some snarky comment, anything. Thunderhoof was ready for almost anything, but definitely wasn't ready for what happened.

"What about me?"

Alex took a step forward as he said this, pointing towards himself. Thunderhoof leaned down to the others height, taking a second to dwell in the sound of his fast palm.

"What ABOUT y-"

Thunderhoof was interrupted when there was a set of lips suddenly muffling his words. He sat there, gawking, before the lips peeled away. Alex looked nervous, almost unsure as to what he just did. Thunderhoof gave a light grunt. 

"Ah...dats what ya meant. Huh. One way of askin' for a tumble." 

Alex was about to bark out some retort, before Thunderhoof held onto his chin, lifting it in order to give him a look over. He definitely wasn't ugly. He was on a neutral side. The most important part however? Was that this little thing was heat. The smell that came from this little screamer was only making his grip firmer. The idea of having someone to pound into again, made him twitch. Thunderhoof dragged him out of the water by his face, before Alex found himself dropped onto the dirt below. He was going to sit up, but the hand holding his head down prevented himself from doing so. That, and the long, hot, wet spike rubbing up and down his back.

"Oh FRAG you're a hot little thing, ain't ya? Been a while since I've had such a cute little spike sleeve like you."

"So, been a while since you've gotten any."

"Also been a while since I've knocked some teeth out, don't break that streak."

Thunderhoof's servos ran roughly through his scalp, and in some sick way, he was aroused by the sweat that clung onto him. His heat apparently made anything attractive, including something as small and as pathetic as this. He yanked at the pants, meaning to just pull them down, but ending up tearing them. Despite Alex's bark of disapproval, Thunderhoof ignored it, took a hold of the others hips, and made no hesitation to shove himself into that aft. Was it uncouth? Yes. Could it have killed the poor thing? Possibly. Yes. Did any of this matter? Not really, especially compared to the sudden rush of adrenaline that shot through his body. Thunderhoof yanked his aft up higher, not looking at the glare he felt from the other.

"Primus sake, you always this much of a gentlemech?"

"You always this much of a glitch?"

"Only with a-"

Alex couldn't finish once Thunderhoof started moving. His hips clanged aggressively against him, and Thunderhoof was adoring it. His reproductive protocol was going wild, forcing his grip to dig into his hips, forcing his spike to spill more of his fluids. He had just started, but damn he was already close to busting.

"You ain't anyone's first choice, but damn this is a view."

"Wish I could say the same, but all I see is dirt. Oh, and the mud you're practically forcing me to eat here."

Thunderhoof had to hand it to him, taking it up the aft, face in the muk, still taking that spike, AND giving him lip. Not to mention he handled being stuffed with his overload like an absolute champ, even when it stuffed him enough to spill from him, onto the soil below. While that overload definitely helped, it didn't satisfy, not by a long shot. Thunderhoof peered over to his face, about to get him riled enough for round two, when he noticed something. The tree in front of him was scuffed up to hell and back, bark peeled clean off, right within distance of the little twinkie below him. He gave his aft a light pinch, and Alex yelped in surprise. 

"Okay, you've already fucked it, do you really have to-"

"Did you do that?"

Alex peered at the tree in front of him, then at his claws, which were previously tucked away. He sighed.

"Oh, yeah. New form comes with things I can't control. Copying from Steeljaw might've not been the best choice."

"You...copied Steeljaw's frame?"

He absolutely hated that his body flared up at the thought. Steeljaw was entitled, moody, and demeaning. Unfortunately, he was also VERY attractive. Getting that aft would be worth swallowing his pride, not that Steeljaw would lower his voice long enough to even HEAR an offer. Though, this seemed to be an interesting way to get into his dirty little kink. He pulled himself out, and pulled Alex off the floor by his throat, trying not to overload by the sight alone. His face was full of dirt, his lips curled into a snarl, and Thunderhoof felt his claws scratch at his arm, in an attempt to be released. Cute. Thunderhoof slammed him against a tree, hard enough to make the wood creak, before finally letting the poor thing breathe, taking a hold of his thighs. He pressed his forehead against his, looking into those optics. They've been hungry since he made optic contact with him. And now, Thunderhoof intended to satisfy. 

"You're pretty damn good at taking it, ain't ya, pup?"

"And YOU'RE pretty damn good at not making me overload."

Thunderhoof wanted to be angry, and in a small way, he was, but the bared teeth from the other made him ignore it, teasing the head of his soaked spike against the drenched entrance. 

"Ya lucky ya a good frag, don't let bots talk to me like that."

"Don't see you stopping me, Rudolph."

Thunderhoof had been on earth long enough to be well aware of deer like insults, and wasted no time in putting force into thrusting himself into his aft, groaning as his spike returned to the wet, tight spot. He didn't beat around the bush, starting to clang himself against the other again, this time putting some fervour into it, fighting back the overload that wanted to stuff him yet again. He was apparently being quite rough, for not even a minute into this, Alex took his claws, and stroked them down Thunderhoof's back. It wasn't gentle, but aggressive, raw, and just his style. He exclaimed in pain, ceasing his movements for a moment.

"What, too much?"

Alex's voice held care, but Thunderhoof could tell it was more demeaning than anything. Primus sake, this little fragger was a dick. And Thunderhoof absolutely loved it. 

"Nah. Just...wasn't expecting that. Do it again."

Thunderhoof wasn't joking, as the second he stated that, he returned to jabbing himself into Alex. It was genuine, vigorous, and hot. Cold as the night air was, their bodies erupted in steam, practically suffocating each other in the mountains of hot, desperate air. Thunderhoof had yet to look away from his optics, and Alex kept his own glare, despite the pillars of angry steam erupting from the other's vents. Alex somehow had enough air for a small chuckle.

"Didn't t-think you were such a bitch. You're INTO me scratching you, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, and fucking hurt me."

Thunderhoof couldn't ever be sated with vanilla interfacing. He needed to be riled up, needed to feel, and smell anger. And with every single gash towards his back, he felt it. It only took one more gash, deep enough to draw energon, before he stomped his hoof, and with a cry, overloaded, feeling Alex overload alongside him. It was as much overload as it was previously, but it felt SO much better than before. The smell of sweat, dirt, anger, and energon flooded his nostrils.  
And it was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. Alex's grin was exhausted, yet amused, peeling his claws away from his back, in order to draw them closer and trace Thunderhoof's jaw, leaving dribbles of energon in their path.

"You know, for such a big bad boss, you act like a little bitch."

Thunderhoof's smirk crept to his face, and he let Alex plunk down onto the dirt.

"You don't want me to be nice, doll? Fine. I'll quit treating ya nice. Since apparently you wanna be a bad, bad dog."  
\-------  
Thunderhoof gave a light whistle as he entered the base the next morning, lit up cy-gar held in his mouth. He, as expected, was confronted with Steeljaw. The rest of the pack surrounded them, clearly wanting a show. Steeljaw bared his dentae at him, as if he was an enemy in their territory. 

"Thunderhoof. You snuck out last night WITHOUT reporting to me. Not to mention you refused to answer the MANY com calls from this morning."

Thunderhoof gave a nod, and that seemed to only upset him further, causing him to lean upward to properly leer at the former boss. Thunderhoof removed his smoke as Steeljaw kept going, holding it between his servos. 

"You have any idea how traitorous you look? Any idea how-"

Thunderhoof grabbed Steeljaw by his chin, and yanked him forward, pressing his lips against his, and stuffing his mouth full of smoke. Steeljaw was frozen stiff, optics like saucers, even as Thunderhoof pulled away, putting his smoke back into his mouth.

"Listen, I'm gonna crawl into my berth. Imma recharge, 'bout an hour or two. And when I get up, I'm gonna do some self service. Ya interested, come see me, lock the door behind ya. If not, frag off, and leave me be, puppy."

Steeljaw watched as Thunderhoof walked past him, smoke, scars, and swagger. Suffice to say, no one bothered him.

At least, not for an hour or two.


End file.
